theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Rose's Death Bed (Feat. Peach)
Transcript * (Peach flies around with her parasol and lands right by the entrance of the hospital, she opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Amy Rose.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Peach opening the door to see Amy, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Peach closes the door silently and walks right in while some Sonic game series, action figures and Sonic X DVDS are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Peach walks right over to the comatose Amy. Sonic looks right at Amy with a depressed look on his face, he tears up slightly just as Tails and Cream put their hands on his shoulders.) * (Amy begins stirring a bit.) * Sonic (off screen): "Amy?" * (Then Amy slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Shadow goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Sega announces another new Sonic game which causes Amy to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Sonic (offscreen): "Amy! No........no.......AMYYYYYYYYY!" * (Peach opens her medical bags and 2 flying thunderbolts emerge right out of it and Sonic catches them and tries to shock Amy back to life with them 3 times.) * (Peach realizes nothing's happening 'til she realizes that she can revive Amy with her magic beet, but right before she does anything to do so, Rouge grabs her right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell her not to use her magic to revive Amy.) * (Vector is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Vector: "Huh, what?" * (Vector takes out his smart phone.) * Vector: "Oh." * (Vector shows Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Marine, Big, Froggy, Maria, Cosmo, Espio, Charmy, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Mighty, Ray, Manic and Sonia the tweet message.) * Vector: "Look." * (Sonic is sobbing heavily near Amy's hospital bed.) * Vector: "Look at this." * (Sonic stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Sonic returns to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.) * (Sonic is still sobbing a bit.) * Sonic: In Amazement * (Amy's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Amy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Amy: "Finally, now I'm wide awake and fully alive!" * (Amy sits right back on her hospital bed.) * Sonic: "Amy!" * (Sonic and Amy hi-5 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Peach snuggles up with Rotor and he does the exact same thing.) * (Ray is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Tails, Cream, Big and Marine are chuckling in excitement, as bright pink hearts appear right in their eyes.) * (Manic and Sonia are tearing up slightly.) * (Charmy's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Sonic and Amy are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Rotor who got his smart phone out.) * (The tweet message reads: Chaos Burger Delivery on it.) * Rotor: "Oh, it's just my chaos burger delivery." * (Rotor exits Amy's hospital room.) * (Sonic and Amy are still laughing a bit and Rouge wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Peach takes a record player and an instrumental version of Follow Me from Sonic Heroes begins playing on it and Amy is amazed to hear it.) * (Cream, Cheese, Chocola and Big are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Shadow's just standing there in silence.) * (Sonic and Amy are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Knuckles takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: No season 4 episodes of Sonic X announced.) * (Amy begins shriveling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Amy's teammates are looking right at her just as Amy lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations, Sonic Battle, Sonic Colors, Sonic Forces, Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3 and Sonic X seasons 1, 2 and 3 as well.)'''' * (Sonic's tearing up slightly.) * Amy: "Thanks........a........bunch........for........all........of........your........help....Sonic." * (Amy closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Vector tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Cream and Marine are also sobbing wildly.) * (Rouge is sobbing heavily.) * (Big is also sobbing wildly.) * (Espio and Blaze are tearing up slightly.) * (Peach is also tearing up slightly.) * (Rotor returns to Amy's hospital room with his chaos burger order.) * Rotor: "Who wants a chaos burger?" * (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Mighty, Ray, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Maria and Big are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Rotor with his chaos burger order.) * (Rotor opens the chaos burger box.) * Rotor: "I'm pretty sure there's no red onions on it." * (Sonic's sobbing heavily on Amy's hospital bed and Amy's power ring drops right down on the hospital floor, breaks apart and it fades to a black screen.) Cast * Cougar MacDowall = Sonic the Hedgehog * Ninti Chance = Peach, Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian, Charmy Bee, Marine the Raccoon, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat and Maria the Hedgehog * Matt Euston = Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile Category:Deathbed Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Super Mario series